Happy Together
Happy Together is an American comedy television series created by Tim McAuliffe and Austen Earl which was to premiered from CBS on October 1, 2018. The series follows a young couple whose lives are suddenly thrown into chaos when a pop star moves into their home. It stars Damon Wayans Jr., Amber Stevens West, Felix Mallard, Victor Williams and Chris Parnell. Summary The series follows "Jake and Claire, a thirtysomething couple who are tired of their mundane life and start to reconnect with their younger, cooler selves when an emerging pop star, who is drawn to their super-normal suburban life, moves in." Cast Main * Damon Wayans Jr. as Jake Davis * Amber Stevens West as Claire Davis * Felix Mallard as Cooper James * Chris Parnell as Wayne * Victor Williams as Gerald * Stephnie Weir as Bonnie Recurring * Winston James Francis as Nightmare Guest * Peyton List as Sierra Quinn * Mary Holland as Suzanne * James Corden as Himself * Pia Mia as Rylie Conners * Betsy Sodaro as Donna * Anders Holm as Antoine * Damon Wayans as Mike Davis Episodes Production Development On January 31, 2018, it was announced that CBS had given the production a pilot order. The episode was written by Tim McAuliffe and Austen Earl who were expected to executive produce alongside Ben Winston, Michael Rotenberg, and Jonathan Berry. Production companies involved with the pilot include Fulwell 73, 3 Arts Entertainment, and CBS Television Studios. On May 9, 2018, CBS officially ordered the pilot to series. A few days later, it was announced that the series, now titled Happy Together, would premiere in the fall of 2018 and air on Mondays at 8:30 P.M. On July 9, 2018, it was announced that the series would premiere on October 1, 2018. On November 28, 2018, it was announced that CBS had declined not to order additional episodes of the series beyond the initial order of thirteen due to Amber Stevens West's maternity leave, and that its timeslot on their schedule would be filled by the third season of Man with a Plan. Casting In February 2018, it was announced that Damon Wayans Jr. and Felix Mallard had been cast in the pilot's lead roles. In March 2018, it was reported that Chris Parnell and Amber Stevens West had also joined the pilot's main cast. On June 22, 2018, it was announced that Victor Williams had been cast to replace Tim Meadows in the recurring role of Gerald, West's character's father. Meadows was forced to drop out of the role after the series Schooled, which he had in first position against Happy Together, was picked up to series by ABC. Gallery Happy Together intertitle.jpg Release Marketing On May 16, 2018, CBS released the first official trailer for the series. Premiere On September 12, 2018, the series will take part in the 12th annual PaleyFest Fall Television Previews which will feature a preview screening of the series and a conversation with cast members including Damon Wayans Jr., Amber Stevens West, and Felix Mallard. Reception Critical response The series has been met with a mixed to positive response from critics upon its premiere. On the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 61% with an average rating of 5.17 out of 10, based on 18 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "Happy Together's premise won't win many points for originality, but the show still earns laughs thanks to a winning trio of central performances." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the series a score of 48 out of 100 based on 9 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." External links * Happy Together on CBS Wiki * Happy Together on Wikipedia Category:Happy Together